New Adventure's In Kalos
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An new adventure awaits in the region known as Kalos;, with new Pokemon and people to meet Ash and pikachu just can't wait to get started. However and unexpected old friend arrives and a mysterious group calling themselves team flare appear to cause some trouble. Will Ash and friends be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**New Adventure's In Kalos **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter 1**

Misty smiled in delight as she arrived before the small airspace just outside of Vermillion city, she was thrilled at the idea of being able to travel again. Her sister Daisy had returned to the gym a few day's ago and gave her a ticket as thanks for taking care of the gym for so long. Misty wanted to begin her travels again by going to the region known as Kalos. She'd heard a few interesting things about the region and really wanted to check it out.

The first thing she learned was the subject of mega evolution from a trainer that had come to her gym, a trainer who was actually from the region. She really wanted to learn more, but unfortunately the trainer didn't seem know that much about it as it was quite a new thing.

Soon it was time to board the plane that was to take her to Kalos. Misty walked towards the plane but was rudely shoved out-of-the-way by a guy in a red suit and he had red hair. "Hey, watch it kid!" He snarled with a clenched fist and forced himself onto the plane after flashing a ticket.

Misty growled "hmph, what nerve?" She shrugged the incident off and boarded the plane.

After a while the plane landed in the Kalos region and just outside the city of Lumioose. The city was huge, with the tower known as Prism tower being the city's symbol. It was one of the first things Misty saw as the plane started to land, she couldn't believe the size of the city.

"Whoa...Look at the size of this place," she said as awed at the sight.

Suddenly someone bumped into her and slipped off her backpack he chuckled evilly as he ran past her. Misty gasped in shock as she saw the same guy who had shoved past her before she got on the plane. "H-hey get back here!" Misty screamed, that guy had just took her Pokémon.

The red-head took off running after the guy in a panic, she ran and ran and chased the guy, who had led her all the way up Prism tower. Misty's heart sunk a little at seeing how high she was, the sound of a helicopter caught her attention and she noticed a women who was holding a camera and seemed to be filming her. This didn't seem to bother her much as she too focused on getting her Pokemon back.

The guy chuckled evilly "you know your pretty brave for following me all the way up here, even though you've got no Pokémon to battle me with!"

Misty growled "I'd do any for my Pokémon, and I won't let someone like you take them!"

...

Meanwhile back on the ground and in professor Sycamore's lab, a boy with a Pikachu had just entered through the doors, "well here we are Pikachu professor Sycamore's lab, I hope he's around."

"Pikaaa." Pikachu nodded.

The boy was named Ash Ketchum, he arrived in Kalos a few day's ago by plane and city even exploring the city since. Suddenly someone in a lab coat came rushing by Ash "huh?" Ash questioned.

"PROFESSOR SYCAMORE QUICK YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" She screamed.

Soon a man dressed in a lab coat came of a room while holding his head "do you really have to yell? Oh hello there who might you be?" He asked since he noticed Ash standing there.

"Uh, hi professor my names Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Oh, so your the boy who professor Oak told me about huh?" Sycamore said as he pet Pikachu on the head, he noticed his assistant getting really impatient.

"Sir please you have to see this quick!"

"Alright, alright Sina I'm coming what is it that you have to show me, uh you better come along to Ash," Sycamore gestured for Ash to follow and they followed the assistant to the living room and she switched on the TV.

The TV was switched on and it appeared to be the news channel "we're here live at the very top of Prism tower were it seems that a member of Team Flare has stolen a trainers Pokémon, the trainer seems to be trying every thing she can to get her Pokémon back, but without her Pokémon to battle how can she get them back?! Officers of the city are on their way to help now!"

Ash suddenly froze as he recognised the trainer on the tower his mouth hung open "Pikachu isn't that...?"

Pikachu was also shocked, "Pikaaaa!"

"Misssttty!" Ash suddenly yelled and raced out of the lab which surprised the professor.

"What did he say?" Questioned Sina.

"I think he must know that girl on the tower," Sycamore said as he stared back at the screen.

...

Ash ran all the way to tower and then ran all the way up to see Misty attacking the guy to get her Pokémon "give me back my Pokémon!" She yelled.

"Sorry kid but their mine now!" He chuckled as he struggled out of Misty's grip.

Suddenly the guy pushed her off him and she almost fell off the tower, Ash gasped and ran straight for her "MISSTTYY!" He reached her hand before she went anything further.

Misty had her eyes shut tight but as soon as she felt someone holding her she slowly opened her eyes "mmm, A-Ash!" She breathed out in shock.

Ash grinned and pulled her up, "thank god your okay Misty!"

"A-Ash I can't believe it's you!" Misty hugged Ash as he pulled her up.

"Well, well what do we have here?!"

Both Ash and Misty turned to guy in the red suit, Ash growled and took a protective stance in front of Misty "who are you anyway?!" He yelled.

"None of your business kid!"

Ash frowned "Pikachu use iron tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and headed straight for the guy, he knocked him back which caused him to let go of Misty's bag, she ran for it and jumped up to catch it and successfully caught it.

The team flare grunt growled "Argh you rotten kids, your Pokémon would have been better off we us, because we'll be creating a perfect world for us alone!" The grunt shrugged and brought a jet pack which he used to fly off.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Adventure's In Kalos **

**A/N: LOl anyone else beside me, that are glad to see that Team Rocket have changed back to their old motto? The first one was always better than the others. **

**Chapter 2: New friends and Pokémon **

Ash had took Misty with him back to professor Sycamore's lab, "here we are Misty! Professor Sycamore's lab, I really hope he's still here since I kinda ran out on him," Ash explained as Misty looked around with great interest.

"Whao, so I take there's a professor in every region that gives out Pokemon?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah I guess there is. I always met one in the other regions, that does that!" Ash said as thought back on his adventures.

"Oh, hello there again Ash, so this is your friend? I must say you where really brave to go all the way up that tower!" Professor Sycamore said as he appeared at the entrance of the lab, along with the girl called Sina.

"Uh, thanks Professor I just had to save my Pokémon, I'd never forgive myself, if I had just let that guy take them whoever he was," Misty replied.

"Yeah, sorry for running out on you like that professor I just had to help Misty," Ash said with an apologetic look on his face.

"No need to apologise Ash I saw you both on TV, you two are most certainly very fine trainers. Which makes me wonder if I should ask this favor of you." Sycamore said with folded arms and his eyes closed.

Ash was certainly interested "What favour, professor?"

"Well...Hmm?" He started but got suddenly cut off and he opened his eyes again.

"PROFESSOR SYCAMORE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP THIS POKEMON!"

A boy and girl both with blonde hair ran in the lab with the older boy holding a frog like Pokémon, the Pokémon was hurt pretty badly, both Ash and Misty gasped in shock, "what happened to that Pokémon?!" Ash asked he always hated to see a Pokémon hurt like that.

"This is Froakie, he was hurt while trying to protect my sister from these goons calling themselves team rocket, they were trying to take my Pokémon!" The boy explained sadly while looking down at the injured Froakie.

Ash's mouth hung open and he looked at Misty "looks like team rocket followed you here Ash, I take it there still after Pikachu? But they'll just take any Pokémon they can get their greedy little hands on!" Misty growled.

Ash sighed "great those guys again, you know I wish they would give up already!"

Sycamore had called for one of his assistants who was very skilled at healing Pokémon. She took the water pokemon off the blonde haired boy and took him to the healing room. As Ash and Misty watched through the window they were introduced to the boy and girl. The girl kept staring at Misty which was making Misty feel uneasy, suddenly the girl gasped out something "I know you are, you were the girl on the tower oh wow I can't believe it, Clemont this is the girl who was battling that team Flare guy!"

Clemont turned to them with a sigh "Bonnie please don't shout like that you'll give someone a heart attack one of these days...but yeah you are right this is the same girl, and the boy with the pikachu I'm certainly happy to me you my names Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie!"

Ash smiled "yeah its great to meet you I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu!"

Pikachu gave them a wave "Pikachu!"

"And my names Misty, it's certainly very nice to meet you both," Misty said joining in.

Bonnie beam at the sight of Pikachu "oh wow what a cute little Pikachu, can I please pet it?!"

Ash chuckled and looked at Pikachu who seemed okay with the idea, "sure, just be careful where you touch him, cause there's certain places where he doesn't like to get pet."

Bonnie nodded and gently clapped Pikachu on the head, "you like that Pikachu?!"

Pikachu nodded with closed eyes "chaaaa!"

Misty watched the Pokémon who as getting treated "Clemont is Froakie a water Pokémon by any chance?"

Clemont seemed surprised "uh, yeah he is!"

Misty gasped "I knew it, Froakie is so cute, grrr team rocket will pay for this!"

Sycamore had suddenly appeared behind them, "don't worry Froakie will feel better in no time!"

Ash suddenly remembered that the professor was about to ask them about a favour, "hey professor what was that favour you were going to ask of us?!"

The professor's eyes went wide in surprise since he almost forgot "oh, yes about that do either of you kids know anything about mega evolution?!"

Misty came forward, "I know a little from a trainer who came to my gym from this region, he said it had something to do with Pokémon who had already evolved or Pokémon who couldn't but could still evolve further is that true?!"

"Yes, that is true, but unfortunately we know very little about it, which is why I want to ask you two if you would do some research about it while going on a journey around Kalos?" The professor explained.

Ash and Misty looked at one another Ash was certainly up for it "wow I'd sure love to know more about mega evolution so I'm in how bout it Misty?!"

Misty smiled "you bet I'm in!"

Suddenly an explosion was set off in the front of the lab, everyone gasped in shock they ran to the front only for the smoke to clear off and show three familiar villains the laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Adventure's In Kalos **

**Chapter 3: Team Rocket And The Mysterious Lysandre and the energy stone**

Smoke gathered in the front of the lab as Ash Misty, Bonnie and Clemont arrived to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on, what's with all this smoke?!" Coughed out Clemont, a familiar laugh known to both Ash Misty and Pikachu, sounded through out the bottom floor of the lab.

"Wahaaaa, Prepare for trouble!" Came Jessie's voice.

"And make it double!" Followed James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all peoples within our nation!"

"To denost the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now of prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Jumped in the cat-like Pokémon known as Meowth. Meowth grinned "howdy twerpo's long time no see!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Both Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Hey look Jessie it's the redheaded twerp!" James pointed out since they hadn't seen the water trainer in a long while.

"Your right, James come back to see your little boyfriend eh red?!" Jessie grinned.

Both Ash and Misty blushed "he's not my boyfriend!" Misty yelled.

"Whatever? Now hand over your Pokémon and we'll be on our way!" Jessie demanded as both she and James brought out a large gun.

"Yeah or prepare for trouble!" James chuckled.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu use electro ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and prepared to attack but a voice called out and a lion pokemon appeared "Pyroar use flameflower!"

The pokemon followed the order given and Team rocket were blasted away after being fried and with a helping hand of Pikachu's electro ball. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Hmph I can't stand thieves!" Came a man who was quite tall, he had messy red hair, he looked towards Ash and Misty and Bonnie and Clemont.

"Are you kids alright?!" He asked.

"Uh, yes sir thanks for your help!" Said Ash.

The man nodded "my pleasure."

"Lysandre is that you?!" Asked professor Sycamore as he came in.

"Ah professor Sycamore how are you?!"

"I'm good, it's certainly great to see you again, thank you so much for your help!" Sycamore smiled towards the red headed man.

"As I said it was my pleasure, so who are these kids? Are they the new students you were talking about?!" Lysandre asked as he gazeda over at Ash and Misty, he already knew who Bonnie and Clemount were since he'd met them before.

Sycamore turned to Ash and Misty "yes a matter of fact they are, they've agreed to go on a journey around Kalos to find out more about mega evolution!"

Ash nodded "that's right!"

Lysandre smiled "ah good, good an adventure is always the best way to go about when learning all the ways the ways of Pokemon," Lysandre said brought out a stone from his brown jacket.

"Lsyandre what is that?!" Questioned the professor.

"This? I'm not quite sure myself really, but I intend to find out. Though it is beautiful, much like my dream for a beautiful world," Lysandre walked past Misty as he held the stone in his hands, the stone began to glow but only lasted a few minutes.

Misty raised her eyes at the weird look he gave her, Lysandre nodded and walked away. "Excuse me professor I must be off, It was nice meeting you kids!"

"Uh, beautiful world professor?!" Asked Ash towards professor Sycamore.

The professor sighed "yes Lysandre has told me about this before, but I still wonder what type of beautiful world he's looking for!"

"Excuse me professor I just like to say that Froakie is all better now!" Came the voice of the assistant.

The water pokemon stood beside her, Misty, Ash and the others were all happy to see this. "Froakie!" said the water pokemon with a smile.

"That's great Froakie your all better now, thank you so much for helping my sister!" Exclaimer Clemont.

"Yeah, Froakie thank you!" Added Bonnie.

Froakie jumped into Misty arms, "Froakie!" He smiled.

"Why don't you kids take Fraokie with you? I'm sure it'll be a lot happier, right Froakie?!" Sycamore said towards the water pokemon who was cuddling Misty.

"Froak, Froakie!" It nodded eagerly.

"Hey Misty why don't you take Froakie?!" Ash asked.

Misty seemed surprised at this "are you sure Ash don't you want Froakie?!"

"You're are a water pokemon trainer and Froakie seems to really like you!" Stated Ash.

Misty smiled as she looked down at the pokemon "well, okay then how about it Froakie?!"

"Froakie!" replied the pokemon happily as it jumped out of Misty's hands and she then threw a pokeball. The ball shook a couple of times and then the middle circle turned red and the ball stopped shaking.

Misty picked up the ball and smiled "looks like I caught a Froakie!"

"Wonderful, now I suggest you kids head off to Santalune city that's where you'll find the first gym!" Suggested Sycamore.

Ash grinned in excitement "alright now I can start training for the Kalos league!"

Misty giggled "same as ever!"

"Hey can we come with you guys?!" Asked Bonnie with a hopeful smile.

Clemont sighed "Bonnie ya can't just ask someone if you can travel with them!"

Ash shook his head "hey I don't mind you guys can come us, you alright with that Misty?!"

"Sure it's always good to travel with more than one person!" Misty agreed, Clemont sighed but smiled.

"It would be cool to travel, okay why not!" Clemont agreed.

"Yeaahhh!" Cheered Bonnie.

Sycamore laughed "well then everything's sorted, Ash I've updated your pokedex so you'll be able to get information about the Kalos pokemon and you'll also notice that there are many different pokemon from your own region and many others that you may have visited before!" Explained the professor.

"Whoa really? Thanks so much professor, come on guys let's go!" Ash cheered as he ran out the lab.

Misty sighed but giggled "as I said before he's just the same as ever I guess we'll be seeing you later professor!"

The professor smiled "take care kids and don't do any reckless!"

"WE WON'T!" Chimed Bonnie, Clemont and Misty, they all said goodbye and ran to catch up with Ash and Pikachu, all unaware that Lysandre was watching them along with a man in a red suit.

"Follow those kids, keep an eye on the girl with the red hair we'll need her soon for our plan!" Lysandre ordered, the man nodded and did as asked.


End file.
